


It's a new life

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Future Fic, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Col senno di poi Josiah Hunt avrebbe dovuto capire che gli indizi c’erano tutti, era stato l’idiota a non volerli vedere.
Relationships: Josiah Hunt/Amelia Scanwell, Violet Cross/Amelia Scanwell, Violet Cross/Amelia Scanwell/Josiah Hunt
Kudos: 1





	It's a new life

Col senno di poi Josiah Hunt avrebbe dovuto capire che gli indizi c’erano tutti, era stato l’idiota a non volerli vedere.

Era stato così felice che alla fine Amelia avesse accettato la sua proposta che non si era preoccupato d’altro, incapace di pensare che ci fosse un altro motivo. Amelia Scanwell era dolce, tenera e indifesa e lui l’avrebbe protetta, amata e rispettata per tutta la vita e forse un giorno anche lei avrebbe imparato ad amarlo, con lei non avrebbe fallito, non l’avrebbe delusa come aveva deluso le ragazze Wells.

Era anche vero che se quel pomeriggio non fosse tornato prima dal tribunale non le avrebbe sicuramente scoperte. Ricordava fin troppo bene di essere entrato e aver udito dei gemiti a malapena soffocati e il solo pensiero che Amelia avesse un amante o che Violet si fosse portata un uomo in casa lo aveva fatto letteralmente infuriare. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei la sua cameriera lo ripagava così, portando un uomo a casa e giacendo con lui nel suo letto matrimoniale, quella era un’indecenza troppo grande si era detto mentre saliva le scale pronto a fare una scenata. Quello che però aveva visto aprendo la porta gli aveva fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Violet era sul letto, stava indubbiamente fornicando ma con lei non c’era un uomo: c’era sua moglie. Amelia era distesa sotto Violet, i capelli sciolti come mai l’aveva vista e soprattutto sentita. Le due donne infatti si stavano baciando appassionatamente e … mai aveva visto Amelia così in preda alla passione, quando erano insieme si limitava a giacere come un sasso e a tenere gli occhi chiusi e ora sapeva perché. Vide la mano di Violet scendere sul corpo di sua moglie fino a che … quello era sicuramente peccato pensò lui prima che il gemito appassionato di sua moglie riempisse la stanza e ne avvertisse le conseguenze sul proprio corpo, vergognandosi.

Fu allora che Amelia lo vide e lo sguardo spaventato di lei e Violet era troppo da sostenere, sarebbe dovuto essere furioso con loro per quello, sua moglie lo aveva fatto becco con la cameriera ma in realtà si vergognava tremendamente di aver interrotto quel momento di amore tra le due e si sentiva di troppo, in casa sua.

<< Io … sono in cucina, quando avete finito raggiungetemi tutte e due, dobbiamo parlare >> si era limitato a dire prima di chiudere la porta.

Amelia Scanwell raramente si era sentita così in imbarazzo in vita sua, aveva trascorso i primi sedici anni della propria vita come figlia di una predicatrice, conosceva il vizio ma mai lo aveva praticato, fino a che non aveva avvertito le labbra di Violet Cross su di sé per la prima volta.

Sapeva che quello era peccato ma allo stesso tempo un sentimento così dolce e tenero non poteva realmente essere punito, Nostro Signore inoltre non aveva mai detto nulla contro le donne che amano altre donne si era ricordata, ergo era possibile per lei amare Violet. Saperla a servizio presso Hunt le aveva dato una grande gioia, immaginare degli uomini che la toccavano e la possedevano la faceva star male, almeno così sarebbe stato tutto più facile.

Erano state sua madre e Violet stessa ad insistere perché accettasse la proposta di Hunt e tutto sommato non si trovava male. Hunt non era un bruto, pretendeva pochissimo da lei e i loro abbracci non erano nemmeno così disgustosi, nel corso del tempo Amelia aveva capito di essere del tutto disgustata dal corpo maschile e di trovare gli organi maschili repellenti, molto meglio il corpo morbido e caldo di Violet, le sue labbra tenere e appassionate e le mani delicate che sapevano esattamente come e dove toccarla. Concedersi a suo marito era un dovere imposto e per fortuna Josiah non pretendeva chissà quali acrobazie nell’alcova e lei aveva Violet con sé, si erano perfettamente organizzate, fino a quel momento.

<< Non può farci niente, non rischierà uno scandalo e non ha nessuna legge a cui appigliarsi >> le aveva sussurrato Violet mentre si rivestivano, Amelia però sapeva che non era così facile, Josiah era suo marito e poteva punirle entrambe senza far trapelare la verità.

<< Potrebbe mandarti via, o peggio >> le aveva risposto mentre scendevano le scale, e sapevano entrambe a cosa si riferisse: Bedlham.

Josiah Hunt le aspettava, una bottiglia di porto davanti a sé e l’aria di chi si fosse appena tolto le mani dalle brache notò Violet, uomini.

<< Tu non mi amerai mai, vero Amelia? Tu ami miss Cross, vero? >> le domandò lui andando dritto al punto.

<< Non è colpa tua, Josiah. Io … io non riesco ad amare un uomo. So che è sbagliato ma non ci riesco, con Violet è tutto più semplice … migliore >> ammise Amelia, doveva essere sincera, almeno questo si disse.

<< Perché mi hai sposato allora? Perché illudermi così? >>

<< Io non ti ho mai illuso, sapevi che non potevo sposarti, se però vorrai mandare via Violet non … non farò una scenata ma dovrai mandare via entrambe >> non voleva rinunciare a Violet, non ora che tutto stava andando per il meglio.

<< Lei ti rende felice, e io lo accetto. Solo … non sotto il mio tetto, sarebbe troppo umiliante >> ammise lui, lo scandalo sarebbe stato immenso ma … se erano davvero felici sarebbe stato ingiusto ostacolarle, se fosse stato un capriccio allora avrebbe atteso.

<< Dovete imparare a essere felice, giudice. Quando imparerete ad esserlo allora potremmo aiutarvi >> intervenne Violet, c’era un modo solo per poter rimanere e lei era disposta a farlo, non aveva nulla da perdere d’altronde nel tentare.

Josiah Hunt non disse una parola prima di riempirsi nuovamente il bicchiere, mille pensieri che si agitavano nella sua mentre e in quella di sua moglie.

***

Che avesse imparato a dare piacere a sua moglie grazie ad un’altra donna aveva dell’incredibile.

Non sapeva cosa lo avesse indotto a farlo, ma aveva riflettuto sulle parole di Violet, come poteva essere felice se la donna che amava non lo amava e non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo? Amelia era innamorata di Violet e lui … lui le aveva offerto protezione, una posizione rispettabile e un tetto ma quello non era amore, era gratitudine.

Fu solo dopo un’ubriacatura coi fiocchi che realizzò la verità: non voleva che Amelia lo amasse ma voleva essere amato, non da Amelia se necessario. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi protetto, coccolato e apprezzato e quello Amelia poteva darglielo, senza nemmeno doverglielo chiedere. Aveva una casa, una bella moglie e un lavoro che amava e che aiutava a rendere il mondo un posto migliore, Violet era un’ex prostituta che ora aveva un lavoro onesto per diamine, lui l’aveva aiutata servendosi dei suoi pochi mezzi.

Furono William North e Rassells a riportarlo a casa dopo che ebbe smaltito la sbornia, il nero e il marchettaro non dissero nulla, si limitarono a lasciarlo sull’uscio di casa prima di andarsene ognuno per i fatti propri e di quello fu infinitamente grato. Entrò in casa con la testa pesante e le vide, Amelia seduta a leggere sul divano e Violet intenta a pulire per terra, il modo in cui si muoveva mentre utilizzava la spazzola era indecente pensò Josiah e quel che era peggio una parte di lui gradiva molto quello spettacolo. E non era solo dato che anche Amelia seguiva più i movimenti della schiena di Violet che le parole nel libro.

<< Voi due … con me, di sopra, a letto >> aveva detto cercando di darsi un tono e le due avevano obbedito, Amelia tremava mentre Violet aveva un’espressione maliziosa che avrebbe voluto toglierle a suon di baci … ceffoni, a suon di ceffoni.

Una volta giunto lì era rimasto senza parole mentre le altre lo guardavano e per un istante gli erano sembrate due bambine spaventate.

<< Voglio vedervi. Voglio vedere come fate, voglio vedervi felici così … io sono felice ed è giusto che lo siate anche voi >> aveva implorato con voce rotta, non voleva rinunciare a sua moglie e se per farlo doveva accettare Violet era disposto a correre il rischio.

Amelia lo aveva guardato come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa, Violet per fortuna non era nuova a certe situazioni.

Ed era stato così, con gesti impacciati e la vergogna nel cuore che Josiah Hunt aveva appreso come due donne fossero in grado di soddisfarsi tra di loro e come un uomo potesse soddisfare due donne. Gli era stato insegnato tutt’altro, amplessi veloci e finalizzati alla procreazione, ma tra le gambe di sua moglie e la bocca di Violet scoprì che c’era altro. Non seppe dire chi fosse stato il primo a far venire Amelia, se le bocca di Violet su i suoi seni o il suo membro dentro di lei, non seppe dire cosa gli avesse procurato il primo orgasmo di quella sera, se le labbra di sua moglie o le cosce di Violet che sembravano volerlo intrappolare, se fosse stato lui a far raggiungere l’apice a Violet prendendola da dietro o Amelia che si era sfregata sulla nera come una forsennata, sapeva solo che in un momento preciso di quella serata peccaminosa si era sentito felice e disposto a rendere felici le due donna le quali alternavano gemiti a risate, se quello era il piacere lui non voleva rinunciarvi, non voleva rinunciare a nessuna di loro, né a sua moglie né all’amante di sua moglie.

Sapeva solo che quando la mattina seguente si vestì per recarsi in tribunale c’era qualcosa di nuovo in lui, non sapeva esattamente cosa ma finalmente si sentiva felice, intimamente felice e soprattutto era una felicità che non dipendeva dal mondo esterno o da come lo giudicavano gli altri, per la prima volta in tanti anni non avvertiva il bisogno di sapere cosa il mondo pensasse di lui, Josiah Hunter era felice e questo era quanto.

Aveva temuto che sarebbe stata una sola notte di cui fare tesoro ma poi quella sera dopo aver rigovernato era stata Violet a prenderlo per mano e a fargli coraggio, e da lì non si erano più fermati, persi in un triplice abbraccio peccaminoso. Poteva accadere che lui le guardasse, disteso accanto a loro e con una mano sul proprio sesso mentre si masturbava con forza, o che partecipasse, incurante di chi baciasse chi o di chi possedesse chi, perso tra le cosce di Amelia e i seni di Violet in una girandola di godimento senza fine.

E c’era stata quella notte in cui Violet aveva mostrato a entrambi come due donne potessero godere senza aver bisogno di un uomo pur necessitando di una sua parte anatomica, era rimasto senza parole, vergognoso ed eccitato mentre con lo sguardo seguiva le dita di Violet che spingevano il fallo di legno dentro Amelia e a sua moglie piaceva, quell’oggetto le procurava effettivamente piacere aveva constatato ascoltando i suoi gemiti, era una perdizione deliziosa quella. E solo per quello aveva accettato che Violet provasse quello strumento su di lui, non era stato di suo gradimento a livello intellettivo ma al corpo era piaciuto eccome, tanto che non sapeva se spingersi verso quel … coso e le dita di Violet che lo guidavano o verso Amelia che lo baciava delicata, i suoi baci sembravano battiti di farfalla.

Amelia aveva accettato tutto quello perché nonostante i rigidi insegnamenti materni aveva deciso di meritare un po’ di felicità, non era tradimento se lei e suo marito dormivano insieme o se lei e la sua innamorata si baciavano di fronte a lui, inoltre simili accordi si trovavano anche nella Bibbia dunque erano ammessi. Erano felici, a modo loro erano felici e a lei questo bastava.

***

Quel paesino del Devon dove lo avevano mandato non era il massimo ma stranamente non gl’importava si disse Josiah Hunt mentre camminava lentamente verso casa.

Lo scandalo era esploso solamente quando Violet era rimasta incinta, è un’indecenza che una donna rimanga gravida proprio quando la moglie legittima aspetta un bambino aveva tuonato Frances Scanwell e aveva in parte ragione. Solamente lui, Violet e Amelia sapevano la verità ma non potevano rivelarla, molti suoi colleghi si erano congratulati del fatto che andasse a letto con una prostituta nera e che avesse ingravidato moglie e amante quasi nello stesso periodo, poi gli avevano consigliato di disfarsi di Violet o almeno assegnarle una rendita.

E ci aveva pensato ma Amelia non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato dunque Violet era rimasta, lei e il suo pancione e aveva giurato a entrambe che si sarebbe preso cura del bambino. Proprio per quello era stato trasferito nel Devon e sebbene gli mancasse Londra lì si trovava bene, Violet era ancora in contatto con le ragazze di Greek Street e tutto andava per il meglio.

Certo, aveva pianto per tre giorni quando aveva ricevuto una lettera di Fanny Lambert che le annunciava la morte di Charlotte Wells ma per fortuna lui e Amelia avevano saputo consolarla.

Lì sentì correre non appena fu in vista di casa sua e di istinto aprì le braccia, appena in tempo perché una massa di riccioli rossi sfrecciò contro le sue gambe.

Francis Hunt aveva i capelli rossi di Amelia, i suoi occhi e per qualche strana combinazione del destino i capelli ricci come quelli di Violet, come se fosse effettivamente figlio di tutti e tre. Sua sorella Josie invece era chiaramente figlia di Violet, la stessa pelle ambrata e gli stessi capelli crespi, ma aveva il suo naso, li raggiunse pochi secondi dopo impacciata dalle gonne e Josiah Hunt li strinse entrambi. Essendo nati a distanza di sei mesi uno dall’altro i due bambini erano legatissimi come se fossero gemelli, Amelia gli aveva raccontato una sera che l’unica volta che i bambini del circondario avevano insultato Josie chiamandola “negra bastarda” Francis l’aveva difesa prendendoli a botte sebbene non avesse più di quattro anni, forse erano troppo legati ma aveva una vita per preoccuparsi di quello.

<< Papà! Mi porti con te domani? >> gli domandò Josie, suo figlio non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare l’avvocato mentre Josie adorava sentirlo discutere, non capiva nulla ma lo ascoltava rapita ogni volta.

<< Solo se la mamma è d’accordo, dove sono le vostre mamme? >> domandò lui prima di prenderla in braccio, Josie era decisamente meno pesante di suo fratello.

<< Mamma sta cucinando mentre mommy si sta occupando di Charlie, dice che se ha ancora la febbre sarebbe opportuno chiamare il dottore >> lo avvisò suo figlio, tutti e tre evitavano di rivolgersi a dottori, insegnanti o altri e avevano istruito i bambini a non rivelare nulla a chicchessia, non era opportuno che Francis dicesse in giro che sua madre baciava la cameriera nera o che Josie rivelasse che il suo papà era effettivamente il datore di lavoro di sua madre. Il mondo non era pronto per loro e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato ma a Josiah Hunt stava bene, lui era felice, sua moglie era felice e questo gli bastava.

L’atmosfera casalinga lo investì non appena aprì la porta e Francis corse verso la cucina dove lo raggiunse tenendo sempre Josie stretta a sé: Violet stava cucinando, il ventre che sporgeva appena essendo al quarto mese, mentre Amelia cercava di calmare la piccola Charlotte che non faceva che piangere, erano i denti avevano pensato tutti e tre i primi tempi ma ormai era evidente che Charlotte Scanwell fosse malata.

Sua moglie gli sorrise prima che lui facesse scendere Josie per prendere in braccio sua sorella, Charlie aveva la pelle più chiara di sua sorella, i suoi capelli castani ed era adorabile pensò prima che la bambina cominciasse a gorgogliare entusiasta.

<< Ricordi cosa mi avevi detto tempo? >> domandò prima di raggiungere Violet e baciarla sulle labbra.

<< Vi ho detto tante cose, signor giudice >> lo provocò Violet prima di lanciare un’occhiata innamorata ad Amelia che sorrise prima di far sedere Francis e Josie.

<< Mi dicesti anni fa che dovevo imparare ad essere felice per me stesso, e solo allora mi avreste aiutato >> rivelò facendo sorridere Amelia.

Violet sorrise divertita prima di sistemare la cena a tavola tra le risate dei bambini. Passò Charlie ad Amelia e l’aiutò a sedersi aspettando una sua risposta.

<< E lo sei? Sei felice, giudice? >> gli domandò Violet.

Aveva rinunciato a una grande carriera per la tranquillità della campagna, aveva non una ma due donne meravigliose al suo fianco che lo amavano e si amavano, tre splendidi bambini e un quarto in arrivo; non era la vita che avrebbe desiderato ma quella che meritava.

<< Si, sono felice, ho imparato a permettermi di essere felice >> rispose prima che Amelia gli prendesse la mano per recitare le preghiere della sera.

E si, Josiah Hunt era felice, in una maniera che il mondo fuori di lì non avrebbe accettato ma non gl’importava più da anni cosa pensassero gli altri della sua felicità.


End file.
